


Empty Spot

by cwbarnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwbarnes/pseuds/cwbarnes
Summary: It’s the happiest day of tony starks life. The day he gets to call Pepper Potts- Pepper Stark his wife. He looks into the crowd seeing all of his friends smiling back at him. Well almost all of them. The person he wanted- needed there the most was gone. And at that moment tony wished that it was him that had died instead, because he couldn’t be happy without him.





	Empty Spot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I have always loved reading other people fanfiction so here I am writing my own. I hope you like it:)

Tony takes a deep breathe in feeling his lungs expand with oxygen as he starts walking down the aisle, walking one foot in front of the other. His walking different then when he goes out as tony stark. He walks with a bounce in his steps and a sparkle glistening in his brown eyes.

Today is the day he is going to marry Pepper Potts, soon to be Pepper Stark. Nobody ever saw Tony as the guy to get married. Everyone had assumed he was just going to continue having one night stands. He was going to be the famous single guy, working until the day he died and never finding love. But here he was getting ready to marry the women of his dreams. 

The weddings beauty stuns everyone as they enter the room. The sunlight shining in lighting up the entire room with a warm glow that bounces off the walls. Flowers tied to the sides of the chairs, beautiful red flowers that pepper had spent hours looking for, along with the shiny gold laced ribbon tied delicately around the bunches of flowers. 

Tony walks up the two steps and turns around waiting for his beautiful bride to come through the two large doors, he smiles to himself as he thinks of spending the rest of his life with Pepper.

The quiet hum of the instruments flows throughout the room. Tony raising his head, his eyes instantly burning with unshed tears. Through the opened doors his eyes light up at the sight of his beautiful bride.

Her white dress is beautiful, gripping her body perfectly. Her hair in lose curls resting on her shoulders, framing her face. Her smile lights up the entire room. A hot tear runs down tonys face but he makes no effort to wipe it away. 

The next 5 minutes are a blur as Tony looks into her beautiful ocean blue eyes, His face never losing his smile as he says “I do” the guests able to hear the smile in his words. Then the words Tony has been waiting for since the moment he laid eyes on her. “You may now kiss the bride” so they kiss, showing the same passion they had the first time they kissed.

Tony grabs pepper swinging her knees over his arms. Her hand unconsciously tracing the middle of his chest. An action that would usually cause tony to flinch, but he was too happy to notice. Her head resting in the crook of his neck. Tony steps down the stairs and looks into the crowd. 

Natasha is sitting with her legs crossed with a huge smile on her face. The first time tony had ever seen her smile, and she looks tony straight into his eyes and he knows right then that she knew from the start they were going to be together. Before the wedding she threatened tonys life and said if he ever does or says anything to hurt Pepper she would kill him. Tony had raised his head in a nod knowing that she is not lying, only then does she smile and pats tony on the back wishing him good luck.

Clints sitting in the back with his wife and kids, gently bouncing his youngest son on his knee. His son forming a bubble with his toothless mouth as he laughs from being bounced. Clint looks at his wife, kids and then tony, winking. Tong smiles knowing that he is going to have his own kids in a few months time. Thinking back to the previous week when Pepper handed him her positive pregnancy test wrapped in gold and red ribbon. 

Tony looks to his right and see’s Bruce sitting down and smiling at him, his green plaid socks sticking out from underneath his pants. They were a gift from tony the previous year. Bruce looked at tony and then pepper, nodding his head once. Tony knew that it was Bruce’s way of telling tony he was proud of him.

Behind him Tony see’s Peter with the biggest smile he has ever seen plastered on his face. Tony thinking back to that morning when he had to help him with his tie and convince him that a wedding was not the time to wear a shirt with a science pun on it. Peter had smiled and knew that he couldn’t wear it, tony then telling peter that it was time to shave his peach fuzz, before he heard peter laugh and shut the door. Peter was no sitting with his back against the seat, his toes only touching the ground. Tony looked down at peters socks to see Ironman heads displayed on them. Peter smirking at tony. 

Next to peter, is Harley. He is about the same age as peter. Looking down at harleys wrist to see that Dora watch tony had worn. 

Then in the front he see’s Bucky. The sunlight reflecting off of his metal arm. His hair is cut and slightly curled despite his attempt to try and calm it. Bucky gives tony a sad smile. Buckys eyes are glossy from unshed tears. His eyes bloodshot with track marks going down his face from crying.

On buckys right, and infront of tony he sees Steve’s seat, but instead of Steve sitting down, his beaten up scratched shield takes his place. The shield not as shiny as it had once been, but each scratch or dent held a memory, good and bad. 

Tony can only imagine Steve being here. Steve would have been clapping the loudest in the room, and he would be proud of tony. Tony needed Steve’s acceptance to truly be happy. Tony admired Steve, he was a damn good man despite everything he had been through. Tony would have had a best man standing next to him, because Steve was his best friend and he wanted him there. He needed him there. 

Tony looks at the empty spot and see’s the spot Steve was supposed to be at if they had just switched places when tony said. But Steve was too damn good and wouldn’t let tony sacrifice himself because he couldn’t let anyone get hurt. Except himself. 

Tony looks at buckys callused hand and see’s a bloody tattered mask gripped in his hand. His fingers turning pure white with the pressure. It’s Steve’s mask. 

“Dammit” tony thinks, “why did you have to die?”

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all- sorry for that ending. I was going to make tony happy- but let’s be real, that’s not very realistic. But wow thanks for actually reading this. ilysm! I hope you liked it and I loved writing this so I’m going to write more. Thanks again bbys


End file.
